Tenipuri Festa 2009 Stato!
by SniperGYS
Summary: Si ahí fics con los chicos del Tenimyu, por que no con los Seiyuus? Fic nacido del ocio dedicado a los buenos seiyuus de Massun y Jun


Jello :D !!

Desde hace unos 2 meses y despues de ver el tenipuri festa, me quede pensando... si ahí fics de los chicos del Tenimyu... por que no de los Seiyuus? digo ellos tambien son crack andantes, por lo que decidi hacer un fic con ellos Lol

Obviamente nada es cierto, pero si se vieron el backstage de este evento notarán quisas algunas insinuaciones a lo que se ve en ese video, pero todo fue inventado y salido del ocio xD... bueno haber que piensan o si les gusta c_cU

Les dejo una lista de los seiyuus que menciono:

Taka-san (Kawamoto Naru)  
Echizen Ryoma (Minagawa Junko)  
Tezuka Kunimitsu (Okiayu Ryoutarou)  
Fuji Shuusuke (Kaida Yuuki)  
Kaidou Kaoru (Kiyasu Kohei)  
Yukimura Seiichi (Nagai Sachiko - aka Sachin)  
Sanada Genichirou (Kusunoki Taiten)  
Yanagi Renji (Takemoto Eiji)  
Niou Masaharu (Masuda Yuuki - aka Massun)  
Yagyuu Hiroshi (Tsuda Eisuke)  
Jackal Kuwahara (Hiyama Nobuyuki)  
Kirihara Akaya (Morikubo Shoutarou)  
Atobe Keigo (Suwabe Junichi)  
Kite Eishirou (Aragaki Tarusuke)  
Kai Yuujirou (Nakamura Daisuke)  
Rin Hirakoba (Hiroyuki Yoshino)  
Shiraishi Kuranosuke (Hosoya Yoshimasa)  
Chitose Senri (Oosuka Jun)  
Konjiki Koharu (Naitou Rei)  
Hitouji Yuuji (Kumabuchi Taku)  
Ishida Gin (Takatzuka Masaya)  
Touyama Kintarou (Sugimoto Yuu)

+ la participación de Hirosaki San, la coreografa del evento ;D

Historia sentrada en Jun-Chitose y Massun-Nioh~

**Disclaimer: Nada de aquí es verdad, todo surgio del ocio... creditos a Konomi por la idea del evento y de la serie... y a los seiyuus por ser unos encantos de persona, principalmente Massun xD**

Nota: a Massun no le gusta cantar... le pone de nervios el estar frente a la gente por lo que no le gusta mucho este asunto, aunque al parecer por lo que pone en su blog estos días, parece que ya le esta agarrando el hilo al canto xD

* * *

**TENIPURI FESTA 2009 ESTATO~!!!**

9 de Septiembre del 2009

- Buenos días a todos!!!!! – _exclamo alegremente Junko Minagawa al llegar al Ariake Colloseum, sus compañeros que ya habían llegado la saludaron felizmente, todos sin dudad alguna, sabían que ella era quien más esperaba el comienzo del evento_

- Koshimaaaaaeeee!!!! – _grito Yu al ver llegar a Junko, sin duda ya se encontraba en modo "In-Character"_- Ensayemos nuestra canción!

- Ok, vamos

_Las 2 chicas tomaron prestada una grabadora y se fueron a ensayar su canción, los miembros del Shiten observaron todo con una expresión de "no tiene remedio"_

- Ah, Yu-san tiene que portarse siempre como su personaje?

- Debe estar emocionada por el evento – _comento Naitou mientras practicaba como hacer el ya clásico corazón de Koharu con sus manos_

- Tus mujeres están a punto de entrar por esa puerta Yoshi, deberías huir

- Me asustas cuando hablas como Chitose, Jun-Sempai!

- Ah Yoshi huye!! – _dijo rápidamente Taku mientras se asomaba por la puerta, Hosoya recogió su uniforme del Shiten y estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando_

- BUENOS DÍAS HOSO-CHAAAAAANN! – _cantaron 2 mujeres que acababan de empujar a Taku para entrar por la puerta, ambas se abalanzaron sobre Hosoya al instante_

- Ahhh…. Buenos… días

- Oigan déjenlo respirar! – _pidió Jun mientras intentaba sacar a su Kouhai del mortal abrazo de las 2 coreógrafas del evento_

- No se ponga pesado Oosuka-san, solo lo llevaremos a ensayar – _comento Hirosaki mientras arrastraba a Hosoya fuera del cuarto, antes de salir él joven seiyuu se agarro del borde de la puerta pero la otra coreógrafa ayudo a llevárselo también_

- …

- …

- … Takatsuka aun no llega – _dijo de manera random Naitou para cambiar el ambiente que se había formado entre los miembros del Shiten… en realidad en todo el cuarto ya que los demás Seiyuus también veían extrañados lo que había ocurrido_

- Jun? – _pregunto Taku viendo como su compañero aun veía la puerta_

- … Esto es guerra!!! – _grito antes de salir en un intento de rescate de su Kouhai_

_Los ocupantes del cuarto contiguo se asomaron por la puerta al escuchar el grito de Jun_

- Que fue eso? – _pregunto Nakamura mientras intentaba ver sobre el hombro de Hiroyuki que había salido a ver qué pasaba_

- Ya llegaron las acosadoras de Hosoya

- Aahhh, entonces ignórenlos, sigamos ensayando – _comento Tarusuke que ya se había acostumbrado a la pelea por "Yoshi" que ocurría cada hora durante los ensayos, por lo que volvió a poner su canción de equipo y siguieron ensayando su baile ignorando por completo los gritos del pasillo_

_Los gritos de Jun se escucharon por casi todos los cuartos, casi todos los ocupantes del lugar se asomaron a ver qué pasaba, excepto el Rikkai que estaba más ocupado en sus propios asuntos…_

- Shalalala suteki ni kiss~

- Para con eso, ni siquiera cantaran esa tonta canción

- Pero me gusta cómo suena y se puede bailar!

- Y a mí me harta la cancioncita

- No intentes callarlo Takemoto, sabes que no lograras hacer que pare– _pidió Nobuyuki, cuando Eitsuke se ponía a cantar, nada le detenía. Atrás de ellos Showtaro dormía sobre la silla en la que estaba, entre sus manos se alcanzaba a ver el libreto con los diálogos del video que presentarían. Por otro lado Kaida se encontraba cepillando el cabello de Massun_

- Ah sabes que algunos envidian tu cabello?

- … eh… no

- Jajaja ahora ya lo sabes, ah si tuviera una hermanita menor seguro querría que tuviera tu cabello!

- Ah? … intentare creer que eso fue un alago

- Bueno me iré a cambiar, nos vemos después

- Gracias Kaida-san – le dijo Massun. _ Kaida salió del cuarto encontrándose con Sachin que acababa de llegar, ambas se dieron una señal de buena suerte como si estuvieran planeando algo y continuaron su camino_

- Buenos días! – _saludo Sachin al entrar, sus compañeros, menos Showtaro que estaba dormido, le regresaron el saludo_- aun no llega Taitem?

- Estaba ensayando con Ryoutaro en el salón principal

- Ah siempre llega temprano, igual que su personaje… y el insiste que no se parecen

- Suwabe-san dijo lo mismo y mas desde que comenzó con sus gritos del "kyaaaa"

- Massun! me sorprende que no te quedaras encerrado en tu casa! – _comento Sachin mientras se sentaba por un lado de donde dormía Showtaro_

- Eitsuke-san me trajo

- Ah! Eso explica porque estás aquí!

- Y me costó trabajo traerlo! Se aferro fuertemente del mueble, y de la puerta y de la puerta del carro, pero ya está aquí – _comento sonriendo_

- Debí encadenarme a la cama, lo se

- No puede ser tan malo! Anda ensayemos

- Si sigo repasando mis canciones se me van a olvidar

- No las canciones del evento, ya sabes cual

- Oh no otra vez! – _exclamo Takemoto antes de salirse del cuarto para no escuchar la canción_

- SHA RA RA RA suteki ni KISSU SHA RA RA RA sugao ni KISSU~ - _Eitsuke comenzó a cantar nuevamente mientras imitaba los pasos que habían usado en el maratón, Nobuyuki inconscientemente comenzó a tararear felizmente la canción mientras que Sachin acompañaba a Eitsuke con el coro , Massun en cambio no tubo de otra más que seguir la idea del "Gentleman" y cantar_

- KIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIISSSS SSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSS SSSSSSS SSSSSSS! - _grito Taitem mientras entraba al cuarto_

- Ah no podía faltar eso – _comento Nobuyuki, Eitsuke sonrío pero a nadie le extraño_

- Que es esto!? Durmiendo en horas de ensayo… TARUNDORU! – _volvió a gritar Taitem cerca de Showtaro_

- Subuse yo! – _exclamo mientras se despertaba sobresaltado_

- … Puri?

- Mada Mada Dane! – _dijo Junko mientras se asomaba por la puerta_ – Sensei tiene razón comenzamos a ser afectados por nuestros personajes!

- Jajaja todos menos a Eitsuke, demasiado feliz para su personaje – _señalo Sachin_

- Jajajajaja Cierto! Bueno Sachin, Taitem-san; Suwabe-san está pidiendo un último ensayo de "Dear Prince" para que nos acompañen

- Está bien, ahorita vamos – _tras recibir la respuesta_, _Junko se dirigió a buscar a Hosoya, que seguro a esas alturas intentaba escapar de ciertas personas_

- Ah lástima que todo esto terminara grabado en el Backstage – _comento Taitem mientras recogía su uniforme del Rikkai_

- Nos estaban grabando!? - _pregunto Massun asustado_

- Si, el chico de la cámara se acaba de ir

- Jajajajaja te grabaron cantando! – _se burlo Showtaro, quien aunque no sabía que había pasado, se lo podía imaginar por la expresión del menor de sus compañeros_

- No… no deben dejar eso! Debó deshacerme de ese video! – _al instante salió corriendo en busca de los encargados de videos_

- Massun! No te tardes que aun debes cambiarte!! – _le grito Sachin antes de que su compañero se perdiera de vista_

- Ah pobrecito – _dijo repentinamente Eitsuke mientras sonreía_- con lo próximo que esta su cumpleaños y lo hacen sufrir

- Tú fuiste quien lo hiso cantar – _comento Nobuyuki mientras recogía sus cosas_

- Pero yo no lo grabe!

- No le gustara cantar, pero aun así verán que le gustara nuestra sorpresa!

- Cual sorpresa? – _pregunto el resto del Rikkai_

- La que Kaida y yo le tenemos! – _Exclamo Sachin antes de salir del cuarto con Taitem detrás de ella_

- Sachin me da miedo – _comento Showtaro mientras se paraba para irse a cambiar_

_Massun corrió por todo el pasillo buscando a los encargados de grabar el Backstage pero su búsqueda se vio interrumpida de manera repentina cuando Jun apareció corriendo enfrente de él ocasionando un choque entro los 2_

- Ah perdón! – _se disculpo Jun mientras ambos se levantaban rápidamente_

- Jun! No has visto a los de las cámaras?

- Fueron en busca de Yoshi! Por acaaa!!

_Como ambos iban al mismo lugar se fueron juntos, llegaron al escenario donde sería el evento, allí se encontraban sus 2 coreógrafas_

- Donde está Yoshi? - _ se apresuro a preguntar Jun, mientras Massun buscaba al camarógrafo con la mirada_

- Se lo llevaron para ensayar "Dear Prince" – _contestaron de manera triste_

- Ah genial… mientras no esté con ustedes…

- Dijo algo Oosuka-san?

- No nada, vente aquí tampoco esta lo que buscas… Massun? – _Jun se giro a ver a su compañero que no respondía_- Que miras allí?

_Massun señalo las banderas que usarían en el evento, ya las habían visto sí, pero nunca solitas y desprotegidas e indefensas a un lado del escenario, si querían verlas realmente de cerca, ese era su momento! Sin dudarlo los 2 se acercaron a las banderas sin que nadie los viera_

- Uh, como quisiera llevarme esta a mi casa – _dijo Jun mientras sostenía la bandera del Shitenhouji en sus manos_

- Si… creo que… sí sería buena idea quedársela… - _comento mientras tomaba la bandera del Rikkai_

- Lástima que no podamos llevárnosla

- Quien dijo que no?!

- Bueno, no creo que quieran dárnoslas

- Ja, pues yo me quedara con esta!

- Quedarse con qué? – _pregunto alguien mientras se les acercaba_

- Ah Sensei! – _dijeron los dos soltando las banderas rápidamente al reconocer al Mangaka_

- Deberían irse a cambiar, ya falta poco para que comience el evento

- Con permiso Sensei - _dijo Massun mientras se retiraba después de darle una última vista a la bandera, Konomi distinguió un extraño brillo malicioso en su mirada_

- Yo que usted me movería al menos un paso hacia la izquierda Sensei, en 30 segundos, caerá algo de allá arriba – _tras decir eso se fue. Konomi se movió un poco y segundos después uno de los encargados de arreglar el área de arriba para el evento dejo caer algo en donde había estado Konomi_

- … ah creo que les elegí bien a sus personajes! – _se dijo Konomi así mismo mientras sonreía_

_Ambos regresaron con sus respectivos compañeros, para prepararse para el evento_

- AH YOSHI!!!

- Jun-Sempai dónde estabas?

- Buscándote! Les perdí de vista cuando se pasaron entre los que arreglaban el escenario

- Ah sí… no me lo recuerdes… vete a cambiar, se nos hace tarde!

- Ya voy… pero no te vayas de aquí!!

- Creo que esta algo paranoico. – _comento Yu mientras veía como Jun tomaba su uniforme y se iba_- Ah espero no esté así durante el evento

- Allá arriba seguro se le olvida todo el asunto

- Excepto cuando subas a cantar tu canción! – _remarco Takatsuka mientras se acomodaba bien el uniforme_

- … Oww… cierto… espero no arme un alboroto o algo

_Una vez todos estuvieran listos se encontraban en uno de los pasillos esperando que todo comenzará, algunos curioseaban asomándose por la puerta para ver como los fans entraban al estadio, otros estaban algo nerviosos como para decir algo y los demás platicaban entre ellos. Konomi sonreía mientras acomodaba bien sus preciadas banderas y Jun no dejaba de mirar de un lado para otro a modo de guardaespaldas para Hosoya_

- Jun-Sempai me está mareando – _comento Hosoya observando a su compañero que giraba de un lado para otro_

- Nos marea a todos! – _exclamo Taku fuertemente_

- Si! Y Hirosaki-san no está por aquí, está arreglando algunos asuntos atrás del escenario

- … eso no quita que pueda venir a acosarte en cualquier momento Yoshi!

- Paranoico, te lo dije – _dijo débilmente Yu a Hosoya_

_Mientras un poco más atrás, Sachin platicaba con Kaida, parecía que no querían que nadie les escuchara_

- Entonces es el que pensábamos

- Si, pude ver cuando los guardaban, no habrá forma de que te equivoques

- Perfecto! Los demás lo saben?

- Solo Ryoutaro y Junko-chan porque me acompañaron a revisar, pero dicen que no hay problema

- Bien, solo cuidare que los demás no me ganen

- Sí, todo saldrá bien

- Que hacen? – _dijo Eitsuke mientras se acercaba a ellas al momento en que entraba al pequeño pasillo_

- Planeando la sorpresa para Massun! – _comento alegremente Kaida_

- Ah genial! Espero les salga todo bien – _dijo mientras daba una de sus clásicas sonrisas_

- Estén atentos, ya va a comenzar – _pidió Konomi a sus Seiyuus. Todos se acomodaron en el orden que les habían dado_

- Qué te pasa? – _pregunto Showtaro al notar que Massun no le quitaba la mirada de encima al encargado de llevar la bandera del Rikkai_- Sabes que asustas cuando tienes esa mirada?

- Quiero…

- Eh? – _Showtaro se acerco mas para poder escuchar a Massun, los gritos de los fans ya se escuchan hasta Hiroshima de seguro_

- Quiero… esa… bandera!!!

- Ah! Pero son del Sensei, tendrían que desaparecer mágicamente y aparecer en tu casa o algo así

- … cierto… me acabas de dar una idea!

- Massun, que paso con lo del video? – _pregunto Taitem intentando distraer a su compañero para que no pensara en como robar la dichosa bandera_

- Ah, pues no lo encon… - _en eso uno de los camarógrafos estaba grabando a Suwabe con sus compañeros_- AAHH ALLI ESTA!!!

- Nioh-Massun-kun! – _le llamo Eitsuke mientras le tomaba por la parte de atrás de la chamarra impidiéndole que corriera detrás del camarógrafo, sus compañeros rieron un poco, era curioso como Eitsuke insistía en llamarle de esa forma_- Ya va a comenzar el evento, no te muevas de aquí

- Pero …

- Después arreglas eso

- Pero… arg! Bueno – _comento poniendo una de sus clásicas caritas de niño regañado_

_Asunto olvidado, el evento comenzó tranquilamente, Konomi saludo a su público e hicieron su rutina para ver quien cantaría la canción de inicio del evento, por lo que se encontraron en el momento de decidir quién cantaría. Los capitanes de los equipos se encontraban enfrente de la cajita preparados para adivinar cuál de las raquetitas contenía la pelota de la victoria_

_Cuando recibieron la señal, todos se abalanzaron para agarrar la que pensaban sería la buena. Gracias a Kaida, Sachin ya sabía cual elegir, por lo que ya tenía en mente su objetivo, pero Suwabe veía el mismo objetivo que ella, Sachin al notarlo volteo a mirar a Suwabe directamente, este al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que tenía sobre si cambio de objetivo al instante. Hosoya notando la situación decidió no meterse con la capitana del Rikkaidai, Tarusuke pensó lo mismo y decidió dejar el camino libre y Ryoutaru ya conocía el plan... Sachin tomo su objetivo y…_

- Shinkaku Yanai!!!!! – _grito felizmente Sachin, detrás de ellos sus compañeros reían nerviosos_

_… Un rato después, detrás del escenario_

- …

- …

- …

- Comienzo a pensar que ya sabías cual agarrar- _dijo Showtaro mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles que tenían frente a la pantalla donde podían ver cómo iba el evento_

- Yo también – _agrego Nobuyuki sentándose_

- Jajajaja, pues claro, no podíamos dejar la sorpresa para Massun a la suerte

- Me odian, verdad? – _dijo bajamente Massun mientras intentaba quitarse de la cabeza el que le hubieran hecho cantar más de lo que debía! Y para acabarla, era la canción de inicio del evento!!_

- No te gusto la sorpresa que Kaida y yo te planeamos? – _se le quedo viendo fijamente, Massun atino a mirarla también_

- …. Eerrr…. Claro que me gusto!

- Como siempre, una simple palabra te salva la vida – _le dijo quedamente Eitsuke mientras sonreía, era obvio que Massun no podía contradecir a su Buchou o sufriría las consecuencias_

- Nee Massun, que no deberías estar detrás del escenario? Pensé que te tocaba subir después de Kohei, Hosoya ya casi sube al escenario por lo que deberías estar allá- _dijo Showtaro mientras veía la presentación de sus compañeros en la pantalla_

- Oh rayos, cierto! – _al instante salió del cuarto y se dirigió al escenario. Topándose en el camino con Hosoya y sus acosadoras, el más chico de los seiyuus se veía algo nervioso_

- Masu-chaaaan! Que tenga buena suerte! – _dijeron ambas coreógrafas mientras le daban un micrófono al recién llegado_

- Ah… gracias… - _contesto Massun mientras tomaba el micrófono e intentaba relajarse_

- Aaahhh ya es hora – _dijo Hosoya mientras se preparaba para cantar_

- Suerte Yoshi – _le dijo Massun, Hosoya asintió y entro al escenario junto con sus acosadoras_

_En la pequeña salita donde esperaban su turno…_

- Aahhh me las pagaraaaaannn!!! – _gritaba Jun frente al televisor mientras veían a su compañero cantar_

- Cálmate Jun! – _le pidieron sus compañeros intentando que Jun no rompiera el televisor_

_Hosoya salió del escenario casi corriendo y completamente nervioso, Massun le hiso una señal de aprobación, Hosoya le deseo buena suerte antes de huir a la sala de espera. _

- Senpaai!!

- Yoshi!!!

_Hosoya corrió hacia Jun y ambos comenzaron a gritar y dar de saltos emocionados por el buen trabajo, Hirosaki llego y vio la escena_

- Que están haciendo niños?

- … Nadaa! – _ambos dejaron la emoción de lado y se sentaron como si nada hubiera pasado, Jun lanzaba miradas mortales a la coreógrafa_

_Massun regreso con sus compañeros unos minutos después, pese a que en el escenario había actuado de manera libre y relajienta, ahora se veía demasiado nervioso_

- Lo hice mal, lo sé, no debí venir, debí atarme a la cama o a la puerta o al carro de Eitsuke-san

- Yo diría que lo hiciste bastante bien – _le comento Nobuyuki mientras le daba una botellita con agua_

- No, lo hice mal!

- Eres muy paranoico – _dijo Eitsuke con su ya clásica sonrisa_- lo hiciste muy bien y se acabo

- Pero… AH EL TIPO DEL VIDEO!! - _Al instante Massun se levanto y salió del cuarto siguiendo al camarógrafo que había pasado por allí_

- Saben? alguien debería decirle que hay 3 personas encargadas de los videos del Backstage- _sugirió Taitem mientras se sentaba a ver el evento_

- Deja que se divierta un rato – _dijo Sachin sonriendo_

- No creo que se esté divirtiendo – _comento Showtaro viendo a su compañero correr desesperado detrás de un camarógrafo que huía aterrado de él_

_Tras fallar su casa del camarógrafo, Massun regreso con sus compañeros a esperar de nueva cuenta su turno para subir el escenario. _

_El evento transcurrió normalmente en lo que podía, a excepción de un Massun corriendo por los pasillos persiguiendo a quien viera con una cámara de cualquier tipo (incluyendo compañeros de trabajo que mejor prefirieron no acercarse a él por un rato) y con un Jun que seguía a Hosoya a donde fuera, el menor de los Seiyuus comenzaba a sentir desesperación y dolor de brazos por cada vez que Jun y Hirosaki comenzaban su pelea por él, al finalizar el evento, todos se encontraban descansando en el lugar, algunos habían salido a comer o dar una vuelta, otros solo se desestresaban para la siguiente presentación y los restantes seguían practicando_

- Jun-Sempai! ya puedo ir al baño solo!!!

- Pero podrían atacarte! Necesitas protección!

- Hirosaki-san salió a comer Sempai, no creo que me ataque

- Podría atacarte su presencia! O mentalmente!

- Déjalo Jun! Ni que fuera a pasarle algo saliendo de este cuarto! – _exclamo Taku que ya estaba casi tan desesperado como Hosoya_

- … Bueno, pero mira bien a los lados antes de salir!

- Ah si si – _Hosoya salió del cuarto_- AAAAAHHHH!!!!

- YOSHI!!! – _sus compañeros del Shiten se asomaron a ver que le había pasado y encontraron a su compañero en el suelo junto con Naru_

- Te dije que vieras a ambos lados!!!!!!!!

- Ah perdón! – _se disculpo el Seiyuu de Kawamura mientras ayudaba al menor a pararse – _No te paso nada?

- Eh no, estoy bien

- LO VES!! TE DIJE QUE ERA PELIGROSO!!

- Solo fue un choque Jun-Sempai!

- Qué pasa? – _pregunto Naru sin entender que estaba pasando realmente, tan grave había sido que él no viera a Hosoya por llegar corriendo al lugar?_

- Nada, solo que Jun se ha vuelto paranoico – _contesto Yu como si de algo normal se tratara_

- Ah por lo de Hirosaki-san?

- Si!

- Yo no estoy paranoico…. Yoshi? – _busco con la vista a su compañero, pero ya no lo encontró_

- Se fue – _comento Takatsuka mientras entraba de nuevo al cuarto_

- Le va a pasar algo lo sé! Iré a buscarlo!

- SOLO FUE AL BAÑO JUN!!! – _le gritaron todos sus compañeros impidiéndole que fuera a buscarlo, Naru veía la escena divertido_

- Jajajaja, te aseguro que Hirosaki-san no está, la vi salir cuando llegue

- …

- Vez, hazle caso a Naru-san! – _pidió Yu mientras jalaba a Jun dentro del cuarto_

- Si Jun, déjalo tomar un poco de aire – _agrego Naitou mientras ayudaba a Yu a meter al cuarto a su compañero_

- Saben, ustedes son tan graciosos como sus personajes! Bueno los dejo, se suponía que debía estar con los demás – _Naru se despidió y fue en busca de sus compañeros del Seigaku_

_Resignado Jun entro al cuarto a esperar el regreso de su indefenso y acosado Kouhai, aunque en palabras de Taku, Jun daba más miedo que las coreógrafas._

_Suwabe se paseaba por los corredores para entretenerse un rato, desde en la mañana quería recorrer el lugar, pero cierto Seiyuu vestido de amarillo pollito se lo impedía atravesándose rápidamente por los pasillos mientras gritaba algo de "Backstage" y "Bandera", su camino lo llevo a la sala de espera principal donde los miembros del Rikkai se encontraban_

- Ah con razón ya no lo vi corriendo por los pasillos – _comento Suwabe al ver que Massun se encontraba dormido en uno de los muebles entre Sachin, Eitsuke y Taitem_

- Jajajajaja cayo dormido rápidamente después de darse una ducha, ah de estar muy cansado después de todo lo que corrió – _comento Sachin mientras recogía el libreto que Massun había dejado caer_ – ah tenía que ser él! – _exclamo al ver como por un lado del libreto tenia escrito "Puri" en grande _

- No deberían dejarlo correr así por los pasillos, Ore-sama ha visto a varios camarógrafos quejándose de que los ah perseguido por todo el estadio desde la mañana

- Eso intentamos pero siempre se nos escapa – _dijo Eitsuke sonriendo_

- Al menos di que ya se quedo dormido y no atacara a nadie – _agrego Taitem mientras se paraba a tomar una botella de agua de la mesa que tenían en frente_

- Atacar? – _pregunto Suwabe algo alarmado_ – que bueno que Ore-sama no tiene miembros así en su equipo – _Tras decir eso se despidió y siguió con su camino_

- Él es otro de los que se ah influenciado mucho por su personaje

- Sii… - _le contestaron Taitem y Eitsuke sin pensarlo siquiera_

- Bueno, y los demás?

- Salieron a comer. Y deberíamos hacer lo mismo – _sugirió Taitem mientras se ponía de pie_

- Sí, creo que sí

- Lo despierto? – _pregunto Eitsuke señalando a su compañero dormido_

- Pobrecito está muy cansando, mejor déjalo allí!

- Sachin, no sería peor dejarlo sin comer?

- … pues si verdad?

- … ahí que despertarlo entonces – _Eitsuke lo movió un poco para despertarlo, pero Massun solo le aparto la mano inconscientemente_ – jaja parece niño chiquito!

- Ah déjame a mí – _Taitem se acerco un poco y grito fuertemente_ – TARUNDORU!!!!!

- AAAAAAHH! – _se despertó asustado por el grito de Taitem y vio como Eitsuke y Sachin se habían tapado los oídos _– Que… que paso?

- Siempre efectivo! – _exclamo con orgullo Taitem_

- Vamos a comer Massun – _le dijo Sachin quien le daba su libreto que había tirado minutos antes mientras dormía_

- … que paso con los del video?

- Salieron hace rato, regresaran en una hora – _comento Taitem _

- Y las banderas?

- Banderas? Olvídate de ellas son del Sensei!

- … aah… pero yo quiero… – _dijo de manera algo triste_

- Anda vayamos a comer – _volvió a decirle Sachin mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda_

- … mmm… bueno

- Vamos, aun podemos alcanzar a los demás

_Por lo que los 4 salieron a comer. Un rato después todo el Rikkai regresaban juntos con un Nobuyuki lamentándose por la cantidad de dinero que había tenido que pagar por todos sus compañeros, y es que en palabras de Sachin, debían comportarse como sus personajes! Por lo que el buen Jackal tenía que pagar como siempre!_

_Cuando entraron al área de espera se encontraron con una escena que bien habían visto todos los días desde que ensayaban, pero que de igual forma causaba expectación entre los seiyuus; Jun jalaba de un brazo a Hosoya mientras Hirosaki lo jalaba del otro, ambos insistiendo que el menor debía ir a ensayar sus canciones con alguno de ellos 2_

- Tiene que ensayar con el equipo!!!

- Es más importante su solo!!

- El equipo es más importante! Es nuestro Buchou!

- Con más razón importa más su solo!

- Sempais! Solo quiero descansar!! – _pidió Hosoya intentando zafarse de la situación_

- Debes ensayar!! – _le dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo_

- Nee Hoso! Vamos a ensayar Dear prince~! – _comento Sachin de manera repentina_

- AHÍ VOY! – _al instante y tomando un descuido de las 2 personas que lo jalaban, Hosoya se zafó y se fue siguiendo a los miembros del Rikkai_

- Hoso-chaaan!

- Con eso me conformo! – _dijo Jun mientras se dirigía con sus demás compañeros_

- Oosuka-san… – _llamo Hirosaki al seiyuu_ – … Porque Hoso-chan necesita ensayar Dear Prince con el Rikkai? Que esa no la cantaban entre los capitanes solamente?

- …. CIERTO!

- …

- YOSHII!!!!! – _gritaron ambos antes de salir en la búsqueda del menor_

_Hosoya siguió al Rikkai hasta que llegaron al cuarto que les habían "hecho improvisadamente" en el Estadio para que ensayaran y dejaran sus cosas_

- Si que tienes problemas chico – _comento felizmente Eitsuke_

- Siéntate un rato, en lo que tardan en descubrir donde estamos – _le dijo Showtaro mientras le acercaba una silla a Hosoya_

- Ah gracias! – _le contesto mientras se sentaba a descansar aunque fuera unos minutos_ – no tengo nada contra mis sempais, pero… creo que están exagerando un poco

- Solo un poco? – _bromeo Taitem, escucharon fuertes ruidos de gente corriendo por los pasillos por lo que cerró la puerta, segundos después el grito de "YOSHIIIII" entro de manera amortiguada al cuarto antes de perderse por el pasillo_

- Al menos aquí estarás a salvo por un lapso de tiempo – _comento Takemoto de manera optimista_

- Si…

- Imagínate que esas peleas quedaran grabados en el Vi – _mientras Showtaro hablaba Sachin, Taitem y Nobuyuki hacían señales de que se callara pero Showtaro no pudo contenerse_- deo…

- AH EL VIDEO!!! – _Massun se dio la parada de donde se había sentado para intentar salir y retomar su persecución de los camarógrafos pero Taitem lo detuvo_ – Debo deshacerme de ese video!!! – _dijo mientras intentaba huir de Taitem_

- Mira Massun! – _le llamo Sachin tras sacar un objeto de su maleta_ – Mira lo que tengo aquí para tí- _dijo mientras movía frente a su compañero una de las paletitas de dulce que estaban vendiendo durante el evento, esa en especial tenía una imagen de Nioh_

- Aah!! – _al instante se dirigió sin dudarlo a agarrarla, Sachin se la dio mientras le obligaba a que se sentara de nuevo. Massun se quedo viendo el dulce en sus manos_ – como le hacen para poner los dibujitos allí en medio?

- Quién sabe! – _Sachin vio como Taitem le decía algo con señas, algo estilo "mantenlo ocupado o volverá a perseguir a los del video"_ – ah… bueno … podría ser… - _la seiyuu del Buchou del Rikkai comenzó a decirle lo primero que se le ocurriera, Massun se quedo atento a la explicación_

- Espero con eso se le vuelva a olvidar el asunto de ya saben que – _dijo de manera esperanzada Takemoto_

- Parece que ustedes también tienen problemas – _comento Hosoya observando a Massun_

- Yo diría que Massun es el que tiene el problema… pero mental! – _aclaro Takemoto_

- Jajajajaja debes alegrarte un poco Takemoto! Anda cantemos! – _sugirió Eitsuke_

- Oh no otra vez esa canción noo! – _pidió de manera suplicante el seiyuu del data master_

- Cual canción? – _pregunto Hosoya curioso apartando su vista de la extraña explicación que Sachin le daba a Massun sobre cómo poner las imágenes en las paletas_

- Valentine Kis!! – _contesto alegremente Eitsuke_

- Ah! Si, yo cante eso, ojala la hubieran puesto en este evento

- Verdad que si? Nakamura y tu podrían a verla cantado

- Otro más… - _dijo resignado Takemoto mientras se preguntaba ¿porque les gustaba tanto esa tonta canción?_

- Eitsuke! No digas el nombre así de alto, podría hacer reaccionar a Massun

- No te preocupes Taitem, yo lo veo bastante ocupado en su asunto- _comento señalando al menor de sus compañeros de equipo. Massun estaba muy atento a la extraña historia de Sachin, el si se estaba creyendo todo lo que escuchaba, solo él lo sabía, pero al menos le mantenía concentrado en el tema e ignoraba todo lo demás_

- YOSHI!! – _2 personas estaban paradas frente a la puerta del "cuarto" del Rikkai y señalaban a Hosoya de manera amenazante_ – TIENES QUE ENSAYAR!!!

- Este…

- Qué bueno que los veo! – _todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Konomi que acaba de llegar_

- SENSEI!

- Necesito que se preparen, ya falta poco para el siguiente evento

- Claro Sensei!

- Gracias dios gracias! – _agradeció Hosoya al librarse de otra guerra entre sus Sempais_

- Ah entonces esos robotitos pintan la imagen allí dentro?

- … Eh claro, porque no?

- Interesante! – _exclamo alegremente con un gran aire de ilusión_

- … - _los demás miembros del Rikkai prefirieron no comentar el asunto_

_Después de arreglarse de nuevo y de dejarse grabar para el Backstage; minutos entre los cuales tuvieron que distraer a Massun para que no notara a los de las cámaras y se les aventara de manera peligrosa; el evento dio inicio de nuevo. Hosoya ya más calmado de los nervios hiso su presentación aun mejor que unas horas antes, todos lo recibieron con halagos sobre su trabajo y Jun miraba mortalmente a Hirosaki… todo normal._

- Por suerte ya está por terminar todo! – _comento mientras veía la pantalla donde seguían el curso del evento_

- Eh? De que habla Jun-Sempai?

- De nada, de nada

- Buen trabajo Yu-san! – _gritaron los miembros del Shiten cuando su compañera bajo del escenario tras cantar "50/50" con "Koshimae"_

- Gracias! – _contesto alegre mientras se reunía con sus compañeros- _Porque Jun esta tan contento?

- Porque ya no hay motivo para que Hirosaki se acerque a Yoshi!!! – _exclamo contento el mencionado_

- … ah … claro…

_Un rato después, 3 Seiyuus del Rikkai se encontraban preparándose de nueva cuenta para subir al escenario_

- Suerte guapos!! – _les dijo Kaida haciéndoles una señal de victoria al pasar por donde estaban. Showtaro sonrío ante el comentario mientras que Eitsuke señalo a Massun y se empezó a reír_

- Te pusiste rojo!!

- Jajajaja es cierto

- Pareces camarón

- O una langosta

- Ya déjenme!

- Jejeje te estas poniendo nervioso!! – _le burlo Showtaro con su voz de Kirihara_

- Ya ya tranquilo, porque no mejor te terminas de arreglar – _le dijo Eitsuke señalando el cabello de Massun que aun no se recogía_

- No puedo… - _contesto débilmente_

- Eh? Como le hiciste hace rato?

- Junko-san…

- Ah! tienes que aprender tu solito… ah ya se! SACHIN-BUCHOU!!! – _Eitsuke al instante trajo consigo a su compañera que estaba ayudándole a Takemoto que se acomodaba su Yukata_- Massun necesita que le ayuden!

- Ahí Massun, si necesitas ayuda me hubieras dicho antes – _le dijo mientras le ayudaba con su cabello_ – Kaida-san tiene razón! Ah si me dejara crecer el cabello quisiera tenerlo como tú

- Como es que todos me dicen eso?

- Porque lo tienes bonito! Cualquier chica querría tenerlo como tú!

- …

- Oh ya sé que estas pensando! – _dijo Showtaro mientras se reía fuertemente_

- … Me lo voy a cortar!

- Noooooooo!!! – _dijeron Sachin y una recién llegada Hirosaki que escucho la conversación_

- Pero si así te vez muy lindo! – _agrego rápidamente Hirosaki _

- … no sé si tomar eso como un alago

- Te vez bien, ahora ve – _le dijo Sachin mientras lo empujaba al escenario_

- Suerte!! – _les grito Hirosaki antes de que los 3 Rikkai's subieran a la parte de atrás del escenario_ – Nagai-chan, no has visto a Hoso-chan por aquí?

- No, debió ir a buscar su libreto supongo

- Ah cierto, bueno iré a buscarle – _Hirosaki se fue, al tiempo que Takemoto, Nobuyuki y Taitem se acercaban a Sachin_

- Hosoya está del otro lado del escenario viendo el evento – _comento Takemoto_

- Jajaja ya lo sé!

- …

- Hosoya te debe una, sin duda!

_Tras terminar su presentación, los miembros del Rikkai a excepción de Takemoto que debía aun cantar su canción, se fueron a la sala de espera, Massun que iba algo despistado mientras se sobaba la cabeza choco con Jun_

- Que te paso? – _pregunto Jun al ver que el otro no dejaba de sobarse_

- Sachin pega fuerte – _comento dando señas de dolor, Jun pensó a que se refería hasta que cayó en cuenta, tras terminar la canción del Rikkai Yangu Kan los demás miembros del Rikkai debían estar en el escenario, sin duda Sachin había imitado a Taitem quien le daba un ligero golpe a Eitsuke…_

- Ah comprendo…

- Y tú qué haces aquí? No deberías estar preparándote para tu canción?

- Si pero… mira lo que encontré aquí!

- Las banderas!

_De nueva cuenta las banderas estaban solas en un lugar a la vista de cualquiera, ambos se acercaron lentamente a ellas_

- Ah por fin, una oportunidad~ - _canto tétricamente Massun mientras se acercaba a las banderas, estaba a punto de tocarla, ya casi la tenia_

- MASSUN!!! TARUNDORU!!! – _tanto Massun como Jun se giraron asustados al escuchar a Taitem_ – Massun! Vete con los demás! Oosuka será mejor que vayas a alejar a Hirosaki-san de Hosoya-kun! – _ordeno Taitem intentando sonar como su personaje al dar una orden_

- Le está siguiendo otra vez? AHHHHHH YOSHI!!! – _Jun salió corriendo en busca de sus compañeros_

- Massun!

- Ya ya see… aahhh… ya voy – _comento resignado antes de irse_

- Ah no deberían ser tan duros con él – _sugirió Ryoutaro que acababa de llegar_

- Lo sé pero… lo que quiera hacer con las banderas puede hacerlo después, ahorita las ocupan para la canción de Tsuda-san

- Oh es cierto, pero aun así, le han estado regañando casi todo el día

- Ya viste lo que les ah hecho a los del video?

- Eh… no…

- Los ha estado persiguiendo por todo el estadio y se les ah lanzado violentamente toda la mañana, y a cualquiera con una cámara también, los del video han preferido grabarle a mínimo 50 mts. de distancia y siempre cuando no los vean

- Aahh…. Jajajajaja suena divertido

- ….

_Una vez terminado el evento todos se reunieron emocionados y cansados en la sala de espera, donde tenían organizada una pequeña fiesta, tras todos ponerse de acuerdo fueron a cambiarse para sentirse más a gusto durante la celebración. Minutos después ya varios estaban reunidos de nueva cuenta en la sala_

- Ah los voy a extrañar!! – _comento Hirosaki mientras abrazaba a sus "Shiten"_

- Nosotros también le extrañaremos– _dijo Naitou a la coreógrafa_

- Ni que lo digas… - _dijeron bajamente Jun y Hosoya, pero cada quien por diferentes motivos que se juntaban en uno solo_

- Espero tenerlos aquí de nuevo para el próximo evento

- Siiii!! Y podre cantar de nuevo con Junko-chan!! KOSHIMAAAAEEE!!! – _grito Yu mientras salía en busca de Junko_

- Allá va otra vez!

_Un poco mas allá de ellos…_

- Massun podrías ir a buscar mi celular? – _pidió Eitsuke que estaba ocupado ayudando a llevar unas mesas para la fiesta_

- Claro~!

_Massun regreso al cuarto y busco el celular de Eitsuke, cuando regresaba se encontró con algo que no esperaba encontrarse..._

_… Massun regreso muy contento con el celular de su amigo en mano y prácticamente se lo entrego cantando_

- Qué te pasa? – _pregunto Eitsuke sonriendo, pero asustado por la expresión de Massun_

- Nada, hoy es un buen día!

- Er… si claro…

- SENSEIII!!!!!!!!!

_Uno de los encargados de las banderas entro al cuarto rápidamente, completamente asustado y con una apariencia que indicaba que había sido atacado, todos los seiyuus le miraron curiosos, Massun sonreía maliciosamente, Eitsuke comenzaba a temerle… ah! Clásico del Trickster!!_

- Qué ocurre? – _pregunto Konomi extrañado_

- ME QUITARON LA BANDERA DEL RIKKAI!! ALGUIEN ME ATACO Y SE LA LLEVO!!!

- Eh? Pues que paso?

x-x-x-x-x FLASH BACK x-x-x-x-x

_El encargado caminaba alegremente por los pasillos mientras llevaba las banderas para entregárselas a Konomi, todo parecía normal, hasta que un grito le llego por detrás_

- YA TE ENCONTRE!!!!

- AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

_El encargado comenzó a huir de su atacante lo más rápido que pudo pero por ir cuidándose de no ser alcanzado choco contra una pared_

- Ahora si será mía!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Massun instintivamente_

- A que lastima! – _dijo Massun sonriendo_

- Sabemos que fuiste tú!!!!! – _dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, después de todo, Massun ya tenía "un largo historial" de desaparecer las cosas que fueran del Rikkai_

- Tú la tienes? – _pregunto Konomi acercándose al joven Seiyuu_

- … - _Massun saco de entre su chamarra la bandera que ocultaba_

- No vuelvas a atacar a la gente – _le dijo Konomi, no a manera de regaño, solo como una sugerencia antes de tomar la bandera de sus manos_ – tienes una pluma?

- Eh? – _Massun se extraño, para que quería el Sensei una pluma? Quería regañarle por escrito?_

- Yo tengo una Sensei – _comento Junko mientras se acercaba a darle el objeto_

- Ah gracias – _Konomi se acerco a una mesa y ante la sorpresa de todos escribió algo en la bandera para después regresársela a Massun_ – Feliz cumpleaños adelantado!

- Ah….. – _Massun no se lo creía pero al sentir que Eitsuke le daba una palmada en la espalda reacciono_- ah gracias SENSEI!!!! – _exclamo por fin con una alegría demasiado notoria_

- Porque no dejas que los demás te la firmen también, eh? – _sugirió el mangaka mientras le regresaba la pluma a Junko_

- Ah claro!!

_Y así cada uno de los seiyuus dejaron grabado un comentario por donde pudieron en la bandera, incluyendo los camarógrafos que le pedían que no los volviera a perseguir por un lugar tan grande como el estadio! Una vez todos dejaran su comentario Konomi se dispuso a regresarle la bandera a su seiyuu, pero antes de que Massun pudiera tan solo volver a tocarla… Sachin la recogió_

- Ey!

- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños Massun, por lo tanto no deberían dártelo hasta tu cumpleaños

- Pero…

- Ah es buena idea, alguno de ustedes podría guardársela hasta ese día – _complació Konomi_

- … Pero…

- Yo me encargo Sensei, no se preocupe

- … ah ustedes no me quieren verdad?

- Al contrario!

- Y para acabarla ni siquiera conseguí deshacerme del video…

- Ya olvida eso

- … puri~ …

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

4 de Diciembre del 2009

_Los seiyuus del Rikkai se encontraban tranquilamente en un restaurant pasando la tarde, no tenían nada que celebrar pero les apeteció pasar un rato juntos, todo estaba tranquilo y normal hasta que un celular comenzó a sonar_

- Bueno? – _contesto Massun su celular_ – si… si… qué?

- Eh? – _todos veían a su compañero y se le acercaron para alcanzar a escuchar la conversación_

- **Si veras, vimos el video de lo que grabaron durante el evento y te vimos cantar Valentine Kiss!! No pondremos eso en el video pero… felicidades!! Nioh tendrá su versión de esa canción el próximo año!!**

- …………… - _Massun se fue de espaldas hacia el asiento que compartía con Nobuyuki en el restaurant… no podían hablar en serio!_

- **Ah y pensamos que Taitem y Takemoto serían una buena opción para cantar el coro!**

- NOOOOOOO!!! – _grito Takemoto-_ no esa tonta canción!!!!!!

_Sachin felicito al caído Massun, Eitsuke sonrió aun más de lo normal, Nobuyuki se aseguraba que Massun no hubiera muerto por la noticia ni por el fuerte abrazo en que lo habían envuelto Sachin y Eitsuke, Takemoto se daba de golpes mentalmente, Taitem le dio igual… ah sin duda todo era normal en el Rikkai!_

… _El mismo día en otro lugar…_

- Bueno?... Ah Yoshi!... bastante bien. Como estas?

- **Bien Sempai, pero quería preguntarle algo**

- Dime?

- **Qué es eso de que estas organizando junto con Hirosaki-san un club de fans para mí?**

- Eh nada Yoshi, nada

- **Cuéntale Oosuka-san, ni que fuera algo malo!**- _se escucho una voz que no era la de su Kouhai_

- **…** Hirosaki está contigo!!??

- **Si vino a visitarme… Sempai?... sempai??**

- …. AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

_Jun salió corriendo de su casa… la normalidad también se encontraba en el Shiten después de todo._

Da End~

* * *

Y bueno, ahí quedo, quejas, comentarios, lo que sea, pueden dejarlos... recuerden que el 98% de lo allí escrito fue invento mío xD ... por cierto, Massun si se quedo con la bandera del Rikkai y si esta autografeada por los que asistieron al evento, se la dieron el día de su cumpleaños, la pego en su casa y le tomo foto xP

En fin, hasta la proxima

Adieu~


End file.
